Chokepoint
Chokepoint is the eleventh contract for the Chinese and the second for them in the fourth and last quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. It takes place at Chongju and its airfield in the Northern Province of North Korea. Overview Colonel Peng tasks the mercenary with two objectives to destroy at the South Korean occupied city of Chongju. There are three cargo planes and a freighter to destroy. Objectives #Destroy cargo planes #Destroy freighter Supplies and support given The player is supplied with or given as support: *∞ × Artillery Strike - $40,000 per use *∞ × Artillery Barrage - $80,000 per use *∞ × Artillery Bombardment - $120,000 per use *∞ × Fuel Air Bomb - Discounted at $160,000 per use *∞ × Chinese BJ2020 Scout Delivery - $9,600 per use *∞ × Chinese Supply Drop - $4,800 per use *∞ × Heavy Weapons Drop - $6,400 per use The contract The value of the contract is $150,000. If the player uses any of the support or supply deliveries offered, the value is effectively less than that. The player will be attacked by the South Korean forces when they first trespass into the restricted area. There will be many SK soldiers, K966 Scouts, K200 APCs defending the objectives, and a K200 Surveillance that prevents the use of support until it is destroyed. It is possible to complete the contract with minimal damage to the mood with the South Koreans. Only killing SK forces will diminish the mood, destroying the cargo planes has no effect and sinking the fighter will cause a loss of mood because any SK forces on board will be killed. E-mail message Sender: Captain Kai Leu Subject: Contract: 'Chokepoint' "I like how we've become the Chinese pre-emptive strike option." ''---''' "Contract Terms & Conditions" "1. Destroy cargo planes" "2. Destroy freighter" "Contract value: $150,000" Transcript The mercenary is about to enter the China HQ. *'China HQ Guard': Colonel Peng will see you. The mercenary enters the building. *'Colonel Peng': Welcome to the endgame, my friend. Thanks to your activities, we repulsed the South Korean offensive here in Dandong. We must now push our advantage, and you are the vanguard of that advantage. Cripple the South Korean supply lines at the port at Chongju. We will pay you well and supply you well. We will all get what we want. The mercenary waits before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Peng': This will be the end of our conflict with South Korea. They fought bravely, but it was foolish to stand against us. The mercenary continues to wait before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Peng': Foolish to stand against us, and you The mercenary is still waiting before accepting the contract. *'Colonel Peng': This is no time for self-congratulations! You must act quickly! The mercenary accepts the contract and exits the Chinese HQ. Four armed PLA soldiers are waiting outside to aid the mercenary. A S70 Transport is parked nearby for quick transportation of the soldiers to Chongju. '' *'Fiona: An airfield full of armored vehicles, a heavily guarded South Korean freighter... Why am I not surprised you accepted this contract! *'''The mercenary: Isn't this what fuel air bombs are for? The mercenary approaches Chongju airfield. *'Fiona': Your SNS signal is being jammed. *'Fiona': That airfield has restricted access. The South Koreans will open fire if they spot you in there. The mercenary destroys the three cargo planes on the runway. *'Fiona': Good work, but there's a new development: The South Koreans put Chonju on high alert. The mercenary approaches the South Korean freighter. *'Fiona': The jammer is located on the deck of the freighter. You won't be able to call in air strikes until you disable it. The mercenary disables the jammer and destroys the freighter. *'Fiona': All targets have been destroyed! Chinese payment is en route to our account. The contract ends and the mercenary is rewarded with the promised $150,000. Trivia *The e-mail message is from Colonel Peng's assistant Kai Leu, but the message is more fitting of Fiona. This may be a developer oversight. See also *Contracts (Mercenaries 1) Category:Contracts Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Mercenaries